Happiness From Regret
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Warning Yaoi and M-Preg: "Inuyasha leans in close to him and kisses him on the lips." Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a new moon and Inuyasha's hair was black with his ears gone. He was left alone after the sacred jewel was finally put together and Naraku defeated. He had no place to go and he felt lonely. Inuyasha stumbled into a hot spring nearby the forest he was in. He found the last person on earth he wanted to see.  
"Inuyasha?" the voice asked  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha replies  
"Idiot! If you go in with your clothes you'll get sick" Sesshomaru scolds  
He leans in closer to Inuyasha and takes off the red kimono he was wearing. Inuyasha's bare chest is revealed showing a few scars. Sesshomaru stops and admires Inuyasha's rough skin.  
"Sesshomaru I need you," Inuyasha whispers  
"Inuyasha..." he sighs  
Inuyasha leans in close to him and kisses him on the lips.  
"Mmm Inu...stop" Sesshomaru begs  
"Don't..." Inuyasha answers kissing him.  
Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha picking him up. His long black hair hanging low soaked. They didn't break apart their kiss until they were both out of breath. Sesshomaru carries Inuyasha onto the bank and lands on top of him. Inuyasha starts to moan in pleasure as Sesshomaru enters him. Even Sesshomaru started to moan in ecstasy. They were in a heat of passion that no one could separate.  
"Sesshomaru st-stop" Inuyasha starts begging  
"Sorry little brother" Sesshomaru says  
"No ahh Sesshomaru mmm" Inuyasha moans  
"Just a bit more...hold on a bit longer," Sesshomaru sighs  
"Ah! I-it hurts!" Inuyasha whimpers  
"Done," Sesshomaru says.  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lay breathless on the ground. Sesshomaru is exhausted and Inuyasha in pain.  
"Pleased?" Sesshomaru asks  
"Evil demon" Inuyasha growls  
"You were the one who sought me out. You are lucky that I went easy on you for being in your human form" he smiles  
"So am I supposed to be grateful?" Inuyasha asks sarcastic  
"If you want I can continue" Sesshomaru offers grinning  
"Stop with the games, hand me my clothes back...please" Inuyasha says  
"Inuyasha..." he starts as he hands him his clothes  
"Leave me alone," Inuyasha shakes his head.

He changes into his clothes again and leaves Sesshomaru alone. He walks away not looking back feeling regret and shame for doing something like that with his own brother. He didn't know what to do anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out and Coming Home

_Three months later..._  
"This is a lie. A cruel joke from someone right?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.  
"You came here for help after finding out you were pregnant and you still think it's a joke?" she asks.  
"We're brothers! And we are both men! It's impossible;" he shakes his head.  
"Apparently not Inuyasha...I think you should tell Sesshomaru" she says  
"No...Never! He can't find out I'm pregnant" Inuyasha mumbles  
"why not?" she asks  
"...it can never happen. He's ruler of his castle and there's Rin and Jaken in between" he sighs sadly  
"Inuyasha it's his baby as much as it is yours!" she yells  
"I know..." he says  
"You can stay here if you want," she suggests instead.  
"Thanks Kagome" he says  
"You're welcome" she answers  
Inuyasha just found out he's pregnant and the dad is none other but his older brother Sesshomaru. It was a complicated situation that he didn't wish to relive. He has already told Kagome what happened and she was shocked as much as he was. He had to return to his own era but he didn't exactly know when. He was afraid his baby was going to be like his dad, a full demon. If that was the case he didn't know what to do. He could barely take care of himself as a hanyou (half demon). It was all too complicated for him that's why he came to ask Kagome for help and advice. She was his best friend, the only one he can rely on.  
"Kagome..." he calls  
"Yes?" she asks  
"Maybe you are right...I think I should tell him." he says  
"Why don't you stay for a while instead?" she asks  
"Can I?"  
"Of course! In your state you should take it easy. Think about it and when you decide, just go ahead a leave, but when you're ready" she smiles.  
"Thanks" Inuyasha gives her a big hug  
"I missed you and the others" she sighs  
"Same here" he replies sadly  
"Well your room is ready, go and lie down," she says cheering up.  
"Alright..." he says and enters his room.  
_5 Months later…_  
"Sorry Kagome, I've been a burden and I think it's finally time me and my baby should start leaving" he says  
"It was nice having you here and take care of yourself" she smiles

"I will," he answers as he goes to his own era.


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness Returning

Inuyasha wonders the land in search for a safe place to stay in. He can't go straight to Sesshomaru without warning. He had to be careful though because many demons were still after him. They wanted him dead if possible.  
A pain shot up his body and he pressed his back against a tree. He felt the pain pass but as he tried to get up it returned and this time more intense. Water had started to come from inside him. He started to panic a little not sure what to do.  
"Ow!" he screamed  
"Half demon?" a screechy voice asked.  
"Jaken?" he asks  
"What the hell are you doing on the ground?" Jaken asks  
"Oh nothing taking a nap you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped  
"Ah fuck! Help" Inuyasha whined. Jaken looked at him dumbfounded.  
"Jaken... Get help" he gulped. Another wave of pain shot through him again.  
"Now!" Inuyasha yelled  
"Jaken? What's holding you up?" a voice asks from behind. Inuyasha looks up and sees Sesshomaru staring down at him.  
"Sesshomaru help!" Inuyasha gasps for air  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asks concerned now  
"The baby!" Inuyasha yells  
"Baby?" the demon repeats  
"Please don't let us die," Inuyasha begged. At that comment Sesshomaru snapped from his daze and carried Inuyasha in his arms.  
"Ah urg" he moaned  
"We're almost there, hold on," Sesshomaru quickens his pace  
"I can't...it hurts!" Inuyasha screams as another contraction occurs.  
"There, there, we're here shh..." he whispers  
"Don't let our baby die please" Inuyasha begs once more  
"I will never let anything happen to you two," he answers  
"Are you mad?" inuyasha asks gritting his teeth  
"Shh... You need all your strength for the baby" he smiles sweetly  
"Thanks" he replies,"Crap ow!"  
Sesshomaru kicks the door to his bedroom and takes Inuyasha's pants and underwear off. He looks at Inuyasha disbelievingly.  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks worried  
"In the next contraction push understood?" he instructs.  
"ye-"  
The next contraction arrived as soon as it was mentioned and Inuyasha pushed as hard as he could.  
"No, no more" he cried out

"I see the crown of the head, one more push! You can do it!" Sesshomaru says  
"I-I can't" inuyasha replies.  
"It's too painful!" he screams  
"Common one more push!"  
"S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha gasps  
"Inuyasha..." he whispers  
"Please help me, I can't anymore," Inuyasha cries in pain  
"It will take time before the doctor comes here, please try your best," Sesshomaru strokes his cheek.  
"I'm sorry I never told you" Inuyasha apologizes  
"Shh...calm down it's alright" he smiles slightly.  
Inuyasha's silver hair was stuck on him from all the hard laboring sweat. He was exhausted from pushing. Sesshomaru went in front of him and checked on the process made. The baby's head was just about fully out, but inuyasha was too exhausted to continue. He had to do something but didn't know what.  
"Breathe and push ok?" Sesshomaru says calmly knowing that panic wouldn't help.  
"I can try" inuyasha answers  
"Good," Sesshomaru sighs  
"Ok here it comes ah!" Inuyasha grits his teeth and grabs the bed sheets hard.  
"Ok good, there we go common" he smiles relieved. He cuts the umbilical cord and the room was filled with muffled cries of a baby.  
"Inuyasha! It's a boy!" Sesshomaru cries covered in blood.  
"Thank god!" inuyasha starts to sob too.  
"You did good Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pats his head, "here."  
Sesshomaru hands inuyasha the newborn. He looks at them both thoughtfully. Inuyasha catches his eye and smiles.  
"Can I carry him?" Sesshomaru asks  
"Of course, he is yours as well," Inuyasha replies  
"Excuse us" Jaken interrupted  
"Hello sorry for interrupting such a happy moment," a young doctor says  
"It is alright" Sesshomaru assures  
"Is this the baby?" he asks  
"Yes" he answers  
"I will check him and give him back momentarily" the doctor smiles  
"Thank you" he replies  
"Please get some towels and warm water" the man orders  
"Yes sir" Jaken follows  
"It will be alright love," Sesshomaru kisses inuyasha.  
"Thank you Sesshomaru," he replies  
"Now do you mind explaining?" he asks

"…I was afraid, I went to Kagome and she helped me through the pregnancy…" inuyasha blushes a bit.

"I was afraid I had lost you forever," Sesshomaru sighs

"That was what I feared most too.""

"Don't ever do that again understood?" Sesshomaru asks

"Yes…and to be honest I never hated you. I was just jealous from you. But deep down I knew I loved you," Inuyasha says shyly

"I know…I always picked on you and teased you because I loved you as well…" Sesshomaru confesses

"What are we going to name our son?" Inuyasha smiles

"After all this time you haven't picked a name?" he asks surprised

"I wanted his daddy's opinion," he blushes

"Alright then let me think…how about Hiroyuki?" he suggests

"…I like it," inuyasha smiles

"Pardon us, the baby is fine he is healthy and strong, here you go," the doctor gives Sesshomaru the baby.

"Hello my baby Hiroyuki," he smiles

The baby makes a small gurgling sound and smiles at his dad.

"You like it right?" he asks

The baby gurgles a bit as his answer. Inuyasha chuckles a little and asks to see Hiroyuki. The baby looks up at him and starts to kick happily. Sesshomura thanks the doctor and Jaken for their help.

"So the baby is yours master Sesshomaru?" Jaken asks

"Yes…we have another member in the family," he replies smiling

"Congratulations," he says aloud to his master and Inuyasha

"Thank you," the both say as the doctor and Jaken leave.

Sesshomaru is about to leave when Inuyasha stops him.

"Please stay," he begs

"You and Hiroyuki should rest," he says turning away

"We need you…"

"If you say so," Sesshomaru says pleased.

He walks over and gets in bed with them. Sesshomaru smiles at them and hugs Inuyasha tightly afraid to let go. He kisses Hiroyuki on the forehead and Inuyasha on the lips. His two angels have fallen asleep in his arms_. I do not regret anything_; he thinks and falls silently into slumber with his love and his new baby.

_The End…_

_A.N: Hope you enjoyed. This is my first m-preg story (technically first posted but second written). Stick around for more if you liked this one. I am currently working on a Kurishitsuji (Black Butler) m-preg, look forward to it._


	4. Chapter 4: Most don't have to read this

OK there have been a few bad reviews. Let's make things clear alright?

This was intended to be a cute short story. Not long and detailed.

You get lost well you're lost.

You think this sucked and you hate my writing don't read my stories its simple.

You liked it you liked it simple right?

And last but not least those who intended to get me down or said bad things I DON'T CARE. It just encourages me more so stop wasting your time.

However, just because I'm way too nice I am going to make a new story. It has a similar plot. It will be extensive and detailed. Maybe a bit boring in the beginning but most asked for it. If I get more bad reviews suck it up because this is how I write and this is staying up. Thanks for those who just wanted to critique my work and for those who simply thought it was cute.

The new story is out. It's called _**Happiness from Despair and Regret.**_


End file.
